Special Gift
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Tenten and Naruto pulled a stupid stunt on Sasuke, she feels sorry for him and gets him a gift. TenSas....Meh, im bored with this fic, i wont write more unless someone likes it enough to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Allo's. This is my attempt at a Sasuke/Tenten fanfiction. i actually wrote this a while ago, so i hope it's not too stupid...

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Sasuke sat at the Ramen shop waiting for his Ramen to come. His blond comrade was slurping on noodles and trying to talk to him. ''So Sasuke, why are you here this time of year?'' the blond asked. ''Do i have to explain myself to you dope'' Sasuke replied. He knew what time of year it was, and he knew the type of risk he was taking. It was December 24th, his fan girls were lurking around somewhere.

''Another bowl over here please'' the blond boy yelled as the shop owner came over to him with a bowl. ''geez Naruto-kun, you've had 6 bowls already'' said the owner with a smile. ''A great ninja has to eat so he can be Strong'' said Naruto with a huge grin.

Sasuke looked up, the owner's daughter was staring at him. In her hands were his bowl of Ramen. She had a flushed face. ''H-here is your Ra-Ramen'' she said blushing more. Sasuke took the bowl and started eating only to glance up. She was still standing there, staring at him. ''Something wrong?'' asked the Ramen shop owner. The girl jumped from her gaze as she walked away.

------meanwhile------

Tenten was sitting near the tree. Neji had asked her to stay late for extra training. She was tired, again she lost to the Hyugha prodigy. ''Thats enough for today'' he said. She nodded. "Hey Neji, do you want to come with me to get some Ramen?'' she asked. ''No, i have to get home'' He said as he walked off. Tenten merely sighed. Gai and lee were out on a mission so she would have to go alone.

-------------

Sasuke was halfway done with his bowl of Ramen as Naruto asked for another. Sasuke glanced up from his bowl to see Tenten walk in. She sat at the far end away from them. Naruto looked over. ''Hey it's Tenten'' Naruto said. ''Tenten, come sit near us, over here'' Naruto yelled waving his arms.

Tenten glanced over, she couldn't miss Naruto's arms waving in the air. She stood and made her way over to them and sat down. ''How's it going?'' Naruto asked. ''Good, you?'' she asked. ''Great, i've been training with the pervy sage'' Naruto replied. ''Man is that guy perverted, he will do anything to peep at a woman, then he goes and says its for inspiration'' Naruto said.

--some where--

Jirriya was with another woman. He sneezed. ''Oh bless you'' said the woman. Jirriya smirked. ''Someone is talking greatly of the Great Jirriya'' He grinned

--back with Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke--

''So, where is your team?'' Naruto asked. ''Lee and gai are on a mission and Neji went home, we just finished training'' tenen replied. Sasuke now remmebered. This Tenten girl was on the team as rock lee and Neji hyugha. He saw Neji and lee fight, but he's never seen Tenten in action. He only knew she loved weapons.

Sasuke stood. ''see ya'' Sasuke said as he walked. It was freezing cold and he only had on a scarf and his regular cloths, his shorts and Uchiha clan shirt. Tenten blinked as Sasuke walked by. ''Naruto, was that really Sasuke?'' she asked. ''What do you mean, of course that's Sasuke'' Naruto said. ''Well it's almost Christmas, and he does have crazed fan girls, and he's only wearing a scarf'' Tenten replied. Naruto blinked ''Who else would it be?'' he said. ''An impostor'' Tenten replied. ''And as shinobi of this village, we should check it out'' Tenten said. She pulled out some money and slipped it on the table. They both jumped in the trees and followed this Sasuke back to Sasuke's home.

Sasuke pulled out a key and opened the door, shutting it behind him. ''He has he key, maybe it is Sasuke'' Tenten said. ''He probably stole it from the real Sasuke'' Naruto said as he jumped down. ''come on'' he said. Tenten sighed jumping down as well. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. ''1...2...3!'' After 3 Naruto Kicked down Sasuke's door and ran in, grabbing Sasuke. ''Ah ha, got you, Impostor!'' Naruto yelled.

Tenten ran in after. ''Hold him still Naruto'' Tenten yelled as she pulled out some kunai. She threw them and they pinned him to the wall. ''i will watch him, you go check the house'' Naruto said. Tenten nodded as she ran through the huge house. Checking each room. No one. She walked back to the room with Naruto and Sasuke. ''Um, Naruto, he is the real Sasuke'' she said. ''are you sure?'' Naruto asked. Sasuke merely glared at them both. ''Now that you have searched my house will you let me down'' he growled. Naruto unpinned the kunai and handed them back to Tenten. ''Get out'' he yelled to them. They both left. ''That was fun'' Naruto said.

Tenten and Naruto went home and both went to sleep.

The next morning Tenten was at the kunai store searching for Neji a present. She found a kunai set that had dragon designs on the blades. She grabbed two, one for herself and one her Neji. There was one set left and she thought about Sasuke and how she invaded his privacy. She grabbed a 3rd set and bought them. She walked to Sasuke's house and rang the doorbell.

Sasuke really hated Christmas. He walked down stairs already sighing, he knew it was a fan girl. He opened the door. There was Tenten. He glared. ''I am the real Sasuke'' He said. "I know, i came to give you this present, i thought sense i invaded your home and all...'' she said smiling and holding out a box, wrapped. Sasuke blinked, he was getting a forgiveness present instead of a confession of love present. He didn't know how to react . ''..Um..Thank You...'' he blinked more. She smiled. ''See ya later Sasuke'' She waved as she ran off. Sasuke was still in his doorway, holding the gift lost in thought.

He took it to the table and opened it. It was a kunai set with dragon designs on the blade. He had to admit it was kind of cool to have. A smile made it to his lips. He was still surprised Tenten gave it to him. He never really knew her, but he knew she was a year older than him. And she wasn't like sakura or ino, who were crazy for him. And she wasn't like hinata, shy around boys. Tenten was a strong fighter from what lee has told him, and she was cute.

* * *

Ok everyone, i hope it's not tooooo stupid...but work with me please...

Meda-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Meda-chan again…I know these chaps are short, Im sorry's…but im working on too many things at once to make them longer….But here, I present you Chapter…….

After leaving sasuke's house, tenten opened her kunai set and took them out. She really didnt need to wait for christmas. After examining it, she started wraping lee and gai's presents, then neji's. She couldnt wait to give neji her present. She admired him, he was storng and that's what she loved about him. //meanwhile// Naruto was at home looking through scrolls when he heard a nock on his door. He slowly made his way to the door. ''who is it?'' naruto asked through the door. ''Its sakura'' was he response. Naruto opned the door fast. ''How's it goin sakura-chan'' Naruto grinned. ''Naruto i need your help f-'' she was cut off. ''Im glad to help no matter what'' naruto smiled. ''I need your help finding sasuke the best present ever'' sakura said with a slight blush. Naruto frowned. ''uh, yeah sure, whatever'' she said in a moppy tone.

//meanwhile// Sasuke walked into his frontroom, sitting down and opening the set of kunai from tenten, pickingup a kunai and blinking at it. He leaned back into his couch, balancing a kunai on one finger, just staring at it a bit boredly. //back with naruto and sakura//

''Naruto, what would sasuke like?'' sakura asked as they walked through the weaponry store. ''I dunno, something emo'' Naruto said. Sakura bobed naruto over the head. ''Be serious'' she glared. ''ok ok,...uh, a shuriken'' naruto replied. ''Thats it your a genius'' sakura cheered. She grabed the present and got it wrapped. ''Thanks naruto, your the best'' sasuke smiled. ''Do you think im going to let you be the first one to give sasuke a present, Bill-board-brow'' Sakura turned glaring at ino. "I got sasuke the best present, your's is proably dumb, Ino-pig'' In seconds their was a glare down between sakura and ino, naruto was off to the side pouting. ''Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, It's always about sasuke'' He crossed his arms. ''Shut up Naurto'' sakura and ino yelled in union.

Sakura took the first step and ino right with her, then their race began, who would make it to sasuke's house first// Tenten finished wraping her presents and got her new kunai set and went out to train. Gai and lee she be back today and she wanted to show them her set. // Naruto ran after sakura but because Gai and lee were coming through town, and he didnt want to be caught in their path, especially sense it was getting near christmas. Gai cheered, marching throught the streets, with a cheerfult grin over his face, Lee following him through Konoha, on their way to the training grounds.

Sasuke watched the kunai, balanching on his finger, only to watch it in the palm of his hand in a swift movement. He blinked at the kunai still, a little suprise left over from his face, like he didnt know what to say. It had almost befuddled him as to how a girl would give him a gift out of forgiveness rather thana request of love or something. Perhaps after everything's thats happened to him, he doesnt know the meaning of 'forgive' or 'forget'. He was sasuke uchiha after all...

Tenten contiued practicing with her kunai when lee and gai walked up. Gai was cheering about 'youthfullness' and other assorted things about christmas. ''This will be the most youthfull christmass yet?'' Lee cheered. ''That, it is!'' Gai said doing his infamous nice-guy pose to tenten. ''Are you living up this month with your youthfulness?'' ''Stop pestering her'' Another voice came, this time from neji, walking onto the training field. He had his usual jacket on, a bit thicker because of the cold that this month brought. ''Neji!'' Lee cheered, going over to him. Neji directed a death glare at lee, stoping him in his tracks. Tenten smiled, her team was together again. ''Hey neji look at these new kunai i bought'' she cheered. Neji blinked at the set, his eyes softening a little bit on her, pretty much her only. ''hn'' He merely said turning and going over to a tree, leaning on it. Tenten smiled t to herself as she started practicing again. ''Lee, we must take our leave so we can get the perfect gift for everyone'' gai replied. ''Yes gai sensei'' lee yelled ack as they marched off.

Sasuke was still balacing his kunai when it fell. He got up and grabed a bottle of water and walked up stairs, leaving t he door unlocked, the kunai on the floor, and he kunai set on the table. // Sakura and ino both made it to sasuke's house, they both made it in at the same time. They looked around. ''Where's sasuke?'' They walked further in and spoted tenten's present. ''Aw, someone bet us to it'' sakura frowned. ''Who is it from?'' Ino asked. Sakura picked up the card. ''To sasuke from tenten, i hope you can forgive me'' Sakura read. ''Forgive her for what?'' ino said. ''She better not have hurt my sasuke-kun'' sakura yelled. They threw their gifts on the table and ran out, in search of tenten, they wanted answers.

Sasuke came downstairs after hearing noise, he noticed sakura and ino's gifts on the table. He shrugged and changed cloths, staying inside was getting annoing.

Sakura and ino and a few other fangirls found tenten's training spot. ''Hey tenten'' they were all glaring at her. Tenten blinked at them. ''What is sasuke forgiving your for?'' Ino asked. Neji blinked not hearing them, they all glared at tenten like she killed sasuke uchiha or something. He stood and made his way over. ''What do you all want?'' Neji asked. They contiued to glare. ''Why is saskue forgiving you?, were you and sasuke having a secert relationship?, How long has this relationship been going on?, Its it over yet?'' Questions were shot at tenten. ''You have it all wrong' Tenten replied. ''No to all of your questions''

Neji blinked at this, hearing these girls accuse tenten of having a relationship with sasuke, which made him think. Of couse he wouldnt easily believe these fangirls over tenten. She did say she wasnt, but he wasnt for certain. May be they were having a relationship and she was lying about it. He turned and left, a bit frustratied. However, as he was leaving her ran to the person he pretty much hated the most ever right now, sasuke. Sasuke stoped, bliking at neji, who seemed to be glaring a huge death glare at him. Of course this as normal from neji to him but...He just felt a bit odd now. He glared back. ''What?'' ''Stay away from Tenten.'' Neji strictly ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten blinked seeing neji leave. ''Now look what you did, you made neji leave, look if you dont believe me go ask naruto or sasuke'' tenten said as she gathered her kunai and left. The girls split into two mobs, one searching for naruto, the other for sasuke.

The next thing sasuke knew was that they were fightin now, him jumping back from neji, trying to counterstrike but can not. They seemed a bit equally matched in strenght, bu both also seemed equally matched in strengh, but also semmed equally deermined in not loosing the fight to a rival.

Tenten walked around mostly trying to avoid the angry mob. Why would anyone think sasuke would be in a secert relationship with her. She looked out of her thoughts and saw neji, then sasuke. They were fighting. She walked out and watched them, she always wondered who would win in a Hyugha vs. Uchiha battle.

Sasuke and neij didnt een sem to realize that tenten was there. Neji threw a flat-handed strike to sasuke, nearlly hitting him, except sasuke defended the deadly hit by blocking it with his own arm, wincing, then pushed his hand back and jumped forward, attempting to trip him. Neji only jumed to block it, kicking sasuk ein the side when he did. Sasuke rolled to miss it and stood up quickly, holding his hands out like he was abou to conrol a puppet, insead, pulling on the strings. he had the upper hand all along, setting at trap. Which cauht neji by surprise. Neji's eye's narrowed, his limbs were bound to himself. Tenten stood clapping. ''That was a great match, thought it might have been better if you guys used more weapons'' She smiled It never accured to her they were fighting over her. ''so, whats the fight about?'' she asked.  
Neji and sasuke turned to tenten, blinking, and both sweatdropped with a bit of a irritated look on their face, like it was obvious. However, neji took sasuke by surpise, gripping the cors with a hand and glaring at sasuke. ''its not over yet'' He then swiftly turned, pulling the strings, and completly suprising sasuke, throwing him to a tree since the cords were connected to his hands. Sasuke's back hit the ree and the cords untightened around neji, freeing him, and seemed vicorious. Sasuke got up , glaring, his back sore now. ''Just give up already, Hyugha'' ''The same for you, Uchiha'' They then were caught in a death staring contest.

Tenten blinked. a angry neji + a angry mob accusing her of having a seceret relationship with sasuke. She blushed ''You guys are fighting over me?'' she asked feeling stupid.

Neji turned his glare over to tenten. ''Is it true then?'' He hadn't know her to lie but that wouldnt stop her. Sasuke blinked. ''What? What is turen?'' Maybe this was the reason neji was suddenly after him? However neji did not respond to him, only paying attention to tenten.

''its not true, I swear, I was only giving him that present out of forgivness, thats all'' Tenten said glaring back. ''and why would you belive something like that'' she said putting her hands on her hips.

Neji kept his glare on tenten. ''I never said i did'' then he turned and left. Tenten turned and walked back to the training grounds. Sasuke, still confused followed after tenten. Tenten pulled out her old kunai throwing them at tree's, calling everything stupid. Sasuke came up beside her, blinking. ''What is this about truth?'' he asked. Tenten sighed. ''Sakura and ino found that stupid forgivenes present I gave you and now they think im having a seceret relationship with youand now neji proably believes it'' she said.

''Whats wrong with that?'' sasuke asked. ''Neji will hate me and he wont accept my gift to him'' she respnded. ''I wasnt talking about that'' he said. ''Then what are you talking about?'' tenten asked as she sat down to polish her kunai. ''About a seceret relationship?'' he crossed his arms, still standing. Tenten blinked. ''its bad because its not true , and i have your stupid fangirls trying to kill me because they believe it'' tenten said. ''Your still not answering my question'' he said. A slight blush slightly went accross her face. ''uh..I have practice to do'' she said standing. ''Oh? so you do like me?'' a smirk came to his face. ''uh...no, i have to go now..'' She quickly grabed her kunai and ran off. Sasuke laughed slightly and went home.

Tenten went home and grabed the present for neji, then walked to his apartment. She knocked on the door, holding out her present. Neji opened the door, a look of indiference on his face, but quickly turned to irritation and anger as he glared at Tenten. ''What?'' he said, annoyingly. ''Uh..i brought your present over'' she said smiling, but didnt look at him. She knew he was glaring at her. He looked down at the gift. ''I dont want it'' He said as he shut the door in her face.

Tenten walked home, a look of confusion and pain on her face. She put the gift down on the table and layed on he sofa. She heard a knock on her door, maybe neji came for the gift. She opened the door and their stood lee, present in hand and a cheerfull face as always. ''Meery Christmans Tente-..'' He blinked. ''Whats wrong?'' He said. Tenten walked back to her couch. ''neji wont accept my pesent'' she said. ''Neji, why not?'' lee asked as he shut the door behind him. Tenten sighed as she told lee the whole story. Lee nodded, he walked over taking a seat beside tenten. ''The dog becomes jealous over assumed property of another and wants it back'' he said. Tenten blinked. ''What does that mean?''

Lee just told the next part of the story. 'The dog finds out h e has made a mistake for it was all his all along. And when his jelousy effects everything around him, and he is destined to loose theat whic he tried o potect to the very accused. but the story can change'' Lee replied. ''Could you speak more clearly..'' tenten said. Lee smiled. ''Neji's jelously will ultiamately make him loose you in the end, and sasuke who was accused of that relationship, will be bount to actually have a relationship with you?'' Lee looked a bit more confused on this wordin thatn is explanation. ''Thats about it'' he said. Tenten smiled. ''Thanks lee, our present is under the tree, lock up when you leave'' she said.

Tenten made her way over to sasuke's house. He was sitting up on his roof. She jumped up taking a seat beside him. ''Neji wouldnt accept my gift, and i went home and got some advice from lee.'' she said. Sasuke was a bit suprised when she jumped up, he didnt notice her until she started talking. ''Yeah, what did he say?'' he asked. ''he said neji will loose me in the end, and you..'' Tenten blushed ''you will be intrested in a relationship, and it confused me a little'' she said. Sasuke blinked actually having heard a similar folklore so he could've knw what she was talking about. He realized he actually was intrested in whats to happen, as said in the story. He wasnt intrested because the story said so, but because he was truely intresed in this. Tenten stood. ''I need to get back, i have to open lee's present, see ya later sasuke'' she smiled with a slight blush and wave as she ran off. Sasuke went inside and grabed the kunai set and put it in his closet. he grabed one out and layed on his bed. He looked at the blade, for some reason he could almost see neji in the glint of light, shining off of the blaes. He couldnt help but feel that something bad was going to happen , seeing as how that was a bad omen right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten walked slowly through the village. She had a lot to think about. She didnt know if she should take lee's advice to go to sasuke or go to neji. she knew neji more, and she liked sasuke too. She confused herself alot. She already gave sasuke neji's present, she couldnt go back and take it from him. she hate neji for not accepting her present, but shouldnt be mad at her. It wasnt like she was neji's girlfriend, he neer really acted like he had realy feelings for her. The whole situation was confusing to her.

She made it home and took a long relaxing bath. All thoughts leaving her mind. After the bath she got in her bad and went to sleep. Tenten woke up hours later, sweat pouring from her face. ''It was only a nightmare'' She said to herself. She jumped up and got dressed running out for fresh air. She went to the training grounds.

Neji stared at the white blank wall across from him as he sat on his bed. He could hear his uncle scolding hinata in the hallway, a few rooms down, his mind full with thoughts. He thought of sasuke again, huggging tenten, holding her, touching her, and kissing her. He couldnt stand it. Tenten wasnt his, but she sure wasnt going to be sasuke's. Yes , he knew he's had feelings for Tenten, ut felt like it would discrat the team if he told her anyting. It surprised him though. No matter how uncaring or selfish or cold he was, tenten always came back to him. He knew it would be stupid if he tryed to escape the Hyugha compound, knowing his uncle, he would punish him severly. He was to stay here alwys at night to watch over and protect hinata and hinabi no matter what. And leaving would be risky. He stood up, eyes narrow, fists clenctched, staring intently at the wall. His uncle would not hesitate to kill him. neji's eyes narrowed more. ''Like my father''

Tenten layed down against the tree, her eyes closing. Then her nightare startee to happen.  
Her team was on a mission, thier was an ambush. Everyone fought as hard as they could. She looked around for neji and there he was, on the ground blood all over his body and a dark figure stood above him.

Neji was heavily brething, pulling himself along. He saw tenten, sleeping by a tree on the training grounds. He just started at her for a few minutes before hitting the ground, passing out.

Sasuke ran to tenten's house, haveing a bit of trouble finding it, but searched for tenten and coudnt find her anywhere. He turned running and searching for her, almost passing the training grounds but something caught his eye. He stoped, hopping down to get to the grounds and saw neji lying on the ground, 6 feet away he saw tenten. Neji looked like he was nearly beaten to death, blood coming from his mouth. He turned to tenten, who was untouched and asleep.

Tenten woke from her nightmare and looked ahead. Neji was laying there. ''n-neji'' she yelled as she stood and ran to his side. She felt fear run through her body. She knelt down beside him. ''who did this to you?'' She could fell the tears coming and falling down her face. She started to move neji, but he was too heavy for her alone. She rolled him over and unzipped his jacket, seacrhing for wound. Their wernt any. ''Internal wounds'' said a voice and tenten turned. She could bearly see, only a dark figure. Did her nightmare really happen. She quickly pulled out a kunai and therw it. It pierced the intruders skin.

''its sasuke'' sasuke yelled as he came into view. Tenten didnt know what to do, neji was about to die. Sasuke came over and picked up neji. ''He needs to be in the hospital'' sasuke said as he started running. Tenten followed, she glanced at sasuke, the kunai she threw was in his arm. ''im sorry'' she said.

Sasuke made it in to the hospital and nurses bought out a strecher and took neji to the back. Tenten waited in the waiting room while a nure treated sasuke's kunai wound. He soon joined her. He sat down beside her. She was looing down at the ground. ''Do you think i did this?'' he asked. She stayed silent for a moment. "No, those wounds were internal'' she said lowly.

Tenten stood and ran out of the waiting room. ''Neji! she yelled repeatedly as she ran through the halls checking each room. Sasuke jumped up qucikly following her, it wouldnt be good if she ran in on the operation. ''YOu cant go in'' sasuke said holding her ."I-I want to see him'' she said in a low breath. ''You can see him later, im sure he's ok'' sasuke said. ''He didnt look ok. What if he dies'' she said tears coming again. ''He wont, trust me'' sasuke said sounding confident. Tenten nodded and followed sasuke back to the waiting room.

They sat in silence for hours, nethier knowing anything to say. A doctor came in the room, pulling off his mask and gloves walking over to the only two there. ''You are the two that bought the they hyugha, correct?'' the doctor asked. ''Yes'' sasuke answered. ''its extremely fortunate that you got him here when you did. His internal organs were filling up with blood , includin his brain. We've sucked out the excess blood and repaired almost all the damaged tissue. There's some fractures in his bones, one in his upper arm, the elbow, and a very minor fracture in his skull. He would have drowned on his own blood if not for you two. A partor two of his brain tissue is swolen nd some organs are as well. It'll take at least 3 weeks to the most of 2 months and a hal to heal naturally. And right now, we have him in a room, sleeping. You two can come back tommrow and visit him''  
the doctor said.

''We're not going to wait for hours and not see him.'' sasuke said. He really didnt want to see the hyugha, but he knew tenten want to see neji. ''Im sorry sir, we cannot let yo-'' suddenly sasuke stood, grabing the doctor by the collar, holding him eye level to him. ''Let her see him, or else'' He practially hissed a death glare that terrified people. The doctor was wide eyed. ''Y-y-yes, this w-way mam'' He shook slighlty, scared. Sasuke let him go and the doctor turned. ''Please f-follow me, mam'' Tenten followed the doctor to neji's room. Before leaving the waiting room she thanked sasuke.

Neji lay in his bed asleep, peacefully. Tenten smiled, he was ok. She thanked the doctor before leaving to the waiting room but sasuke wasnt there, Maybe he went home. She walked out and sasuke was leaning on a wall. ''you were right, he is ok'' she said. Sasuke nodded. ''I think i know who did it'' tenten said. ''who?'' sasuke asked.


	5. tis sorry

Sry, I didn't have time to put all of the stuff up there right. My problem is that I typed this fic up on the computer in my Desk Top Publishing class…So I had to put it up the way it is, I still need to modify and spell check it so please bear with me.

I promise that I will fix everything….


End file.
